little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda O'Neill (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Amanda O'Neil is one of supporting character featured in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. A delinquent girl born in America, she has a bad case of sticky fingers and steals treasures as a hobby. She sneaks into the school’s warehouse and causes mischief for the school security. She likes dancing and parties. Unbeknownst to her peers, in a twist of fate, she recently become heir of Marmora Armor and legendary sword Sumarbrandr inherited from her late step cousin Clarisse and on the quest of solving the means of phrase "Franang’s Falls". Personality & Character Amanda O'Neill is Luna Nova's resident troublemaker who was born in America. Due to political drawbacks related to magic, Amanda was forced to attend Luna Nova by her family, who sought to secure a job through her. She was obviously not happy with this idea that it eventually affected her integrity as a student of Luna Nova later on, and became the school's rebellious student. In fact, she was mentioned to found guilty of breaking and entering; attempting to steal from Luna Nova. While there, she became roommates with Jasminka and Constanze. She has also exhibited an interest in athletics and dancing, as she's shown to be extremely agile. At first, Amanda believed that nobody would understand what she truly felt about being forced to enroll at Luna Nova. Amanda's relationships with her parents became sour until she found a consolation through bonding with her new step-cousin Clarisse during the summer vacation prior to events of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. While they have rocky beginnings, Amanda soon saw much of herself in Clarisse, and they eventually became close. Clarisse even helped Amanda reconciled with her parents as well, though Amanda's rebellious nature still persist. One day, Amanda learned about Clarisse's quest for the meaning behind the phrase "Franang’s Falls" which intrigued her that she offer her cousin some help in solving it, an offer Clarisse reluctantly accepted. And thus, the determination to help her said cousin solving the mystery behind phrase "Franang's Falls" became one of her drive to enroll at Luna Nova. Amanda's involvement in Akko's quest for Grand Triskellion begins when she and Akko infiltrated Appleton Academy to investigate the rumor of Holy Grail being kept in the prestigious school. However, she actually had no interest with Seven Words of Arcturus nor the Grail and wanted to go out of Luna Nova in a bang (as the school held no answer about meaning behind "Franang’s Falls"). Even so, she changed her mind after the incident perpetrated by Croix that resulting some parts of the school got damaged due to the fight between her and Louis Blackwell who possessed by Noir Fuel Spirit Devices-infused armor. She later involved in the quest for Grand Triskellion once again upon learning that Akko went missing after learning that Chariot had responsible for crippling her magic when she was a child. Not long after she, Diana, Constanze, Jasminka, Lotte, and Sucy reunites with Akko, they accidently arrived at Arcturus forest in time to save Croix and Chariot from out-of-control Noir Rod's dragon form. Amanda and the rest of the gang then congratulate Akko in her success of reviving the Final Word as well as aiding them in reaching Noir Missile so Akko and Diana can destroy it with Grand Triskellion-infused Shiny Arc. At one point before the day when Akko finally fly with her own broom for the first time, Amanda learned that Clarisse had passed away, prompting her to return home in order to attend her funeral. It was at that very moment Amanda learned the truth about her late cousin's double life as Valkyrie and importance of her quest for meaning behind "Franang's Falls". Also, Amanda learned that Clarisse also had chosen her as her successor as Marmora the Blade Storm Valkyrie. That, coupled with encounter with Naglfar members who she believes to have answers she looking for and saved by Akko, Lotte, Sucy, and Diana who recently become heir of Fire Valkyrie, Wind Valkyrie, Earth Valkyrie, and Ice Valkyrie armors respectively, convinced Amanda to finish what they had started once and for all. Amanda is a tomboyish, athletic, and fun-loving girl who described herself as a "rebel", befitting to her delinquent and unruly nature. She has little respect for authority and is primarily motivated by hedonism. She has a very relaxed attitude towards her schoolwork almost to the point of apathy, and takes the easy way out whenever she has the opportunity. This is both a point of practicality and a result of a general reticence to exert effort when there's no fun to be had in it. In cases where she considers a task to be worth her time, she puts her utmost enthusiasm into it and she refuses to conform to anything less even when her grades depend on it (Fly free or don't fly at all). She also somewhat kleptomaniac, having records of stealing as she once steal Shooting Star from Magic item cafe. While a staunch individualist, she has genuine compassion for her friends. Skills & Abilities *'Magic': Like other Luna Nova Witches, Amanda is skillful in magic. **'Metamorphosis Magic': Amanda has average skill in using Metamorphosis Magic. ***'Clothes Transformation Spell': Amanda can magically transmogrify her clothes as well as that of others into any other type of clothing she desired as well as enchanting them. She can also use the same spell to change her hairstyle. ***'Flower Spell': Amanda can transmogrify an object into any type of flowers she desire and even conjure flowers out of thin air. ***'Object Transformation Spell': Amanda can magically transmogrify an object into any other type of objects she desire as well as enchanting them. **'Magic Barrier Spell': Amanda can conjure powerful energy barrier for defense. **'Object Control Magic': Amanda can magically manipulate objects from distance without touching them. **'Flying Spell': Amanda can fly with her magic broom where unlike her peers, her flight style is noted to be reckless by Professor Nelson, as she enjoys flying more freely. **'Weapon-Wand Fusion Spell': Amanda can combine her wand with a weapon to upgrade the said weapon into better version of it. She uses this to fix a bent rapier into large sword and later, increasing her Sumarbrandr's combat capabilities. *'Athleticism': With or without her broom, Amanda is very agile, able to easily dodge several obstacles at the same time and even evade complex security systems. *'Martial Arts': Amanda is well-versed in martial arts, either with sword or in hand-to-hand combat skills, skills she learned from her late step-cousing Clarisse. **'Sword Mastery': Amanda has demonstrated moderate to large skill in swordplay, using a rather unorthodox style that combines fencing and her natural agility. She able to hold her own against Louis and even displayed impressive mastery with Sumarbrandr, Clarisse's magical sword. Tools & Equipments *'Magic Broom': Amanda possesses a flying broom she utilized as transportation via. Flight Magic. *'Magic Wand': Like all academy students, Amanda has a wand that she keeps in her belt band to cast magic. *'Sumarbrandr': A legendary sword said to once belonged to Freyr, one of Norse Gods before somehow made its way to Midgard. The sword would later came into Clarisse's possession before eventually passed to Amanda. *'Marmora Armor': As a Valkyrie, Amanda is given the title of Marmora the Blade Storm Valkyrie inherited from her late step-cousin Clarisse. As such, she has the ability to don azure and white Marmora Armor. She performs this by running her wand/Sumarbrandr against Marmora Bracelet while chanting out Venta Herkleda, igniting it with magical sparks before drawing a circle around her with it. The circle then ascends as it turns into Valkyrie Sigil before stops above her, opening a portal from which Marmora Armor descends and equips on her, completing her transformation. *'Barrier Pauldron': Magical pauldron that can form a layer of protective magic around user's body. Whenever entering combat situations, Amanda wear it to protect her from attacks inflicted by weaker enemies. It, alongside the Sumarbrandr and Marmora Armor, was originally belonged to Clarisse before it passed to Amanda. Notes & Trivia Category:Witch Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Witches of Midgard-verse